


Meeting a Satyr in the Woods

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Godplay, Licking, Monsterboy, No Aftercare, Rape, Ritualistic Sex, SFX Heavy, Satyr, blowjob, clothing ripping, doggy-style, improvised Whip, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: A mortal stumbles upon the woods of the god Pan.thanks to hausofbathory for the idea.
Kudos: 12





	Meeting a Satyr in the Woods

[M4F] Meeting a Satyr in the Woods [Monsterboy] [Godplay] [Primal] [Breeding] [Clothing ripping] [Licking] [Rape] [SFX heavy] [Satyr] [Ritualistic Sex] [Masochsim] [Doggy-style] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] improvised [Whip] [No Aftercare]

A mortal stumbles upon the woods of the god Pan. 

\--

[Suggested SFX]

(audio cues)

\--

[ambient forest sounds, soft wind, leaves rustling, birds chirping]

[soft flute music fades in and then stops]

I know you’re there. Come out. 

Don’t try to deny it. I’ve seen enough humans in my day to know when one is nearby. 

I realize how shocking I may appear to you, but please, refrain from fainting. Bottom half of a goat, top half of a man, horns and everything. I doubt you’ve even seen one of my kind before. 

Good, yes. A satyr, or a faun if you prefer. 

Well, either we exist or you’re hallucinating. You choose. 

[soft flute music resumes]

(chuckle) I would be careful going that way. 

(pause)

You’re so used to just walking into wherever you please, aren’t you? Absolutely no care or respect for the land or whoever once stood there.

You see, the forest beyond belongs to Pan. God of Nature and the Wild and all sorts of other things. 

You mean to tell me you’ve heard of satyrs but not of Pan? 

(sigh) What has the world come to?

Yes, you *should* be worried. Have you ever locked horns with a god before? (braying laugh)

I didn’t think so. Forgive my joke. 

As I said, he’s the god of nature and the wild. Pastures, fields, forests, that sort of thing. (almost as an afterthought) Oh and he’s a fertility god as well, for the crops and animals and such.

“Doesn’t sound that scary.” (chuckle) Well, by all means then, proceed and see for yourself.

The fate of those who wander into his sacred land differ greatly. Do you merely wish to look upon his magnificent forest? Or perhaps cut down a tree... kill an animal... defile the earth with your hubris and mortality ... I’m sure you understand. So choose wisely. 

(pause)

In your case, my dear, there isn’t anything you could do to stop him chasing you down. You’re just what he looks for, you see. 

Naive, young, and most importantly: vulnerable.

(laugh) Oh no, not kill you, you’re no use to him dead. No, there are… other ways that your body can be of use.

Ah, and now it’s dawning on her. It’s a pity you haven’t heard of me, really. They say my lust is legendary. But then again, it matters very little what happened before now.

Now, this can go one of two ways--

[running footsteps, loud braying of a goat, cackling]

[chase scene, disperse lines and as much improv as you feel natural in between laughing, running, and other such sounds]

Praise the earth mother, the chase is my favorite of the two! 

Here I come, my dear. 

You can’t run from me forever. 

These woods are as vast and twisting as Daedelus’s labyrinth. Only I know the true way out. 

Ah, interesting turn there. 

Keep running, it only makes this more fun. 

You should’ve turned left there. (cackle) It’s too late now. 

[footsteps stop, water running]

Ah, welcome to the River Achelous, Mother Gaea’s breast at which Arcadia suckles. What’s next then, dear? Traverse the wide and treacherous river, almost certainly meaning death. Or give-in to me.

It’s your choice. 

[running again before a crash]

(braying laugh)

Gods above and below that was the most amazing chase I’ve had in centuries. 

Your chest heaves, but I feel no such exhaustion. On the contrary, it has only made my blood and desire that much hotter. Your sweat, it smells so delicious. Let me taste you… licking the moisture from your face… your neck. 

(licking all over the listeners face and neck)

Fuck that tastes so good. So full of adrenaline and fear. 

Here, back your hips up to mine, on all fours. 

(laugh) You feel that, human? The cock of a god straining against your flimsy clothing? Do you want to see if I could rip my way through right into that tight, fertile cunt of yours? I don’t think I have the patience for that this time. 

[sound of ripping cloth]

Oh no you don’t. Don’t even try to get away from me. Save your energy. 

(insert dick here)

Oh that scream, I’ve missed that sound. How does that feel inside? Nice and big. Fuck, you’re so tight. 

Is that really the bottom? I think you can go deeper, yes I think you can.

Just like that, there we go. Rammed deep inside you. Get it, “ram”? (braying laugh)

Here, here, take a breath. There you go. Shift your hips back to me, just like that. Good girl. See? It’s not so bad is it? (braying laugh)

We’ve barely started though. Put your face down, like that yes. I’ll be speeding up a bit. Or a lot. 

[rough sex, improvise grunts and groans and moans as feel natural]

Mother Rhea, I haven’t had a good fuck like this in… I can’t even remember how long. 

How does it feel, human? To be penetrated by a god? To be jockeyed on and off my cock like a toy, your screams falling on deaf ears and your hands scrabbling at the dirt?

I’m going to ride you so hard, not a thought will pass through that pretty head of yours. You’ll be so full of my seed, it’ll be leaking out of every hole in your body. I’ll use you and breed you until well past you can’t take it anymore. 

Just like the old days. 

Oh fuck, get ready, human. Your first load is coming for you. In: 

3

2

1

(groan in heavy orgasm)

Fuck that was good. Gods above, quite the mess you’ve made on my fur. (laughs) 

Look at you, trying to get away. You won’t get far, I can promise you that. Uh uh, you’re not going anywhere. Give me those hips. 

Oh gods, it’s been so long since I've seen a mortal cunt. Nymphs are alright, but mortals (moan). I can’t get enough of that taste. 

[wet sounds of cunnilingus]

Let it never be said that Pan is a selfish lover. I know just how to pick someone apart. Humans, gods, naiads, dryads, titans, monsters even. None are safe nor can I be satiated. 

Oh don’t worry. Like I said, I have no use for you dead. 

The taste of our juices together. A sweet offering for my belly. 

Your cum belongs to me, your pleasure is for me. So long as you trespass on my lands, I own you, body and soul.

Are you getting close, human? Between my cock and my tongue, you must be right on the edge.

Come for me, let me drink from your fountain. 

(becoming more insistent) Give me what is mine. Give it to me. 

Stop fighting against it and give in. I know you want to, give in to the pleasure, let it wash over you. 

Send your offering right into my mouth. Now, human. Do it!

(orgasm)

There you go, good girl. You’re such a pretty little thing, aren’t you? So weak, breakable even. That has always fascinated me, about humans. How does it feel, knowing one day you must leave this realm forever?

My, my what pretty hair. My fist looks so perfect with a handful of it. Now look up, that’s it. 

Let’s get the rest of these clothes off of you. 

[fabric ripping]

And a taste of these luscious breasts of yours.

[wet sounds as you lick and suck all over her chest]

Fuck, I can’t get enough of the taste of your skin. Maybe I ought to chew it off.

[biting, laughing]

What a nice little snack you’ve made for me thus far. 

Now, for that mess that you made earlier. I want you to clean it up. 

That’s right. On your knees where you belong. 

You’ve given me your offering, and now it’s time for worship. 

My cock is still nice and hard for you. You look surprised. I do not have the same limits as any man you may have slept with before. 

Enough chit chat, worship your god, human. 

[she begins to blow you]

Yes, just like that. Don’t be afraid to use your tongue. 

(moan) Such a good girl.

Faster, come on. 

I know you can take it deeper. 

[sound of breaking twig]

Hmmm? Oh don’t worry about that, it’s just to--

[whip] 

\--Keep you in line. 

[whip]

(braying laugh)

Can you blame me? My mind was beginning to wander, I was bored. 

[whip]

My cock is in your mouth and you’re boring me. So [whip]

You’re doing it all wrong. Here, let me. 

[begin facefucking her]

Yes, just like that, all the way in and out. Nice and rough.

Open up your throat for your second dose, human. 

Good girl, breath through your nose, that’s right. Come on. Just like that, yes!

(as you approach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

Drink it all up, that’s right. Good girl, not a single drop spilled, you hear me? 

The look on your face… brings me so much joy. The look of a bitch well and truly spent.

Here, pet, drink from the river some. You’ll never find a purer drink if you traveled until the east turned west.

Rest. You’ll need it. 

(pause)

What’s that? 

“The old days”? Yes, I did say something about that, didn’t I? 

In that time, there would be a huge festival dedicated to the Earth Mother around this time. There would be drinking and dancing and so much coupling. Gods and mortals mixed and celebrated the blessings given to us that year after the winter. 

I held a place of honor at such events. For my position as god of Nature, but also for my… prowess. People would line up to be my partner. I would barely sleep during that time. 

It was the only festival that mattered, in my opinion.

But that was so long ago, when I traversed these lands unobstructed and everything I saw belonged to me. Now, all I have is the wood, the river, and my memory. 

I am a servant of the Earth Mother, above anything else. She must have her due. I keep the traditions alive for her sake and for mine. 

(pause for a second, reminiscing)

I think that’s enough rest for now. Come over here. There is one more hole that we have yet to fill. Yes that’s right. 

I think I’d like to look at you this time. Lift your legs up. I want to see your face as I enter you, as I fuck you, as I take the last bits of your sanity. 

Hold tight, human. 


End file.
